The design of low frequency dual band internal antennas for use in modern cell phones poses many challenges. Standard technologies require that antennas be made larger when operated at low frequencies. With present cell phone designs leading to smaller and smaller form factors, it becomes more difficult to design internal antennas for low frequency applications.
The form factor of mobile phones also creates a coupling problem due to the arrangement of the antenna in proximity to metallic objects. As phones have become more compact, near field interactions have become an increasing problem. One common situation involves decreased performance of the phone due to coupling of the antenna with the speaker. In addition to coupling with the speakers and other internal components of the mobile, the antenna of standard mobile phones may couple with external metal objects such as eye glasses or earrings. The present invention addresses deficiencies of prior art antenna designs.